Cravings
by Bijuewled
Summary: Even the sweetest of snacks taste better at midnight. sasusaku au


_**A/N:** Hello there lovelies! This was something I actually wrote a while back for sasusaku month, but never got to posting it here. So, that's what I'm finally doing! Enjoy!_

* * *

The house was completely and utterly silent, a darkened shroud of deep stillness draped over every floorboard and television set in the Haruno household, erasing any indication of the fact that the residence held three people.

Well, one of them could still be accounted for.

more

Sakura gritted her teeth as she leaped across the floor boards in her kitchen, silently thanking her parents for signing her up for those ballet lessons that she'd been forced into taking since the sixth grade, though she'd finally been allowed to quit when she was a freshman. Luckily, she knew exactly which areas of the floor not to step on in order to make as minimal of noise as possible.

As she leapt to her right, she could feel her messy bun coming apart, falling from the top of her head to the nape of her neck, stray pieces of hair coming un-done indefinitely.

Sakura sighed as she took the stray pieces of rose tinted hair in-between her fingers and twisted them stubbornly. There was never a day when she could rely on her hair to behave itself, regardless of it being night or day. Hell, she couldn't even keep her hair in a proper messy bun, let alone a _neat_ one. And the amount of bobby pins she'd have to use didn't soothe her rage either. Seriously, even pin after pin couldn't hold her locks into place if the world had been resting on her head, they'd all meet their end thanks to her thin hair.

Then again, how could she blame her hair's behavior after the activity she'd partaken in _that night?_

She released the loose strands, and after another small jump to the left and back, she'd finally reached her destination.

The polished wood of the pantry glistened in the dark before her hungered eyes, her famished stomach growling insistently at the snacks she knew lay beyond only a few inches of wood.

Sakura felt a small shock of satisfaction as she opened the wooden doors and her fingers instantly wrapped around a jar of peanut butter, followed by a box of cookies and a half-emptied jar of nutella.

" _You_ _'_ _re gonna get fat if you stuff your face like that!_ _"_

Sakura glared into the jar of peanut butter before grabbing a spoon and breaking its perfectly smooth interior, the contents of the jar becoming a whirlpool of creamy goodness.

Take that, Kaa-san.

Her parents were out of town on some business trip, not that their whereabouts had really mattered to her. All that truly mattered was that she would have two whole days without her nagging mother and overly-bearing father. She could do whatever she wanted, and that included stuffing her face with sugary snacks at midnight.

Closing the pantry and hopping over another floorboard, Sakura put the food in her arms on the kitchen counter, dividing creamy spreads from the cookies.

Squinting in the dark, she fuddled with the sealed box of cookies, prying it open after only a few short attempts.

She dipped her cookie in nutella and popped it into her mouth, savoring the chocolate melting on her tongue, the tell-tale buzz of sugar entering her veins.

After all, who needs to look good in a bathing suit when you could have chocolate?

As she reached for another cookie, her body suddenly froze, a frenzied shot of chills running up and down her spine, setting her stomach and neck on fire as her hand paused halfway from the cookie box. Her eyes narrowed slyly as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach.

She wasn't the only one who knew how to navigate her kitchen floor.

"What are you doing up?" she heard his sleep drenched voice mutter in her ear, sending excited chills though out her body.

What was it about guys and their sleep-struck voices that made them so damn sexy?

"I was hungry." she replied, daintily placing her cookie back on the kitchen counter. shifting her weight to the balls of her feet, she allowed herself to lean against her visitor, her back pressing up against his chest cozily, feeling his firm and toned muscles beneath her back.

She glanced upwards, eyes peeking out of strands of her messy bangs, staring directly into his onyx ones. "Want some?" she asked, batting her eyelashes jokingly.

He smirked down at her, a smirk that was infamous in itself, a smirk that could get him _pretty far_ in anything he would ever want to accomplish. It was the same smirk that captured her heart, making her his, and him hers.

"You'll get fat if you keep this up." he said.

She glared up at him through her messy bangs, puffing out her cheeks. "Jeez, you sound like my mother, Sasuke-kun.

"And anyway, Kaa-san isn't home, this is supposed to be a mini-vacation."

"Who said I was speaking for your mother?" he said, slipping his hand towards her stomach, to which Sakura immediately slapped him away.

Reaching for the cookie she'd abandoned, she grinned evilly as she turned around to face her boyfriend.

Her right arm shot out and she caught his head in the crook of her elbow, bringing his lips down to her left hand, which effectively forced the cookie a quarter of the way into his mouth, the small dessert being balanced stiffly by her pinched fingers and his taut lips.

"Damn." she said, bringing the cookie away from his lips. "I almost got you that time."

She watched him with amusement as he did nothing to shake or lick off the crumbs that lingered on his lips, sprinkled around in a childlike manner. Of course he wouldn't do anything about the crumbs, he was _way too proud_.

He glared down at her, and she only smiled back up at him, relishing at the fact that she had pissed him off to some degree.

Sakura, one. Sasuke, zero.

Rolling her eyes at him in the dark, she playfully poked him right on the bridge of his nose. Then, she extended her thumb towards his upper lip, meaning to brush the cookie crumbs away.

"Let me-" she began, only to be rudely interrupted.

He'd pushed her hand aside gently, grabbing onto it with his and curling their fingers together, squeezing her hand tightly, as if he wanted to ensure that she was real.

Was _he_ real? Were _they_ real?

Sakura felt a pair of lips press down onto hers, and she responded immediately, kissing him back with all the force of the stars that appeared before her closed eyelids. Using her free hand, she snaked it around the back of his neck, bringing their chests closer together, their heartbeats pounding against the other's chest. Her fingers found their way to his hair, and she'd grabbed a handful of it by instinct.

He'd released her hand immediately, and she'd used it to trace his jawline ever so softly before reuniting it with her other hand, trying to bring his lips closer and deeper into her own, if that were even possible.

She felt fire spark from her lips, the warming rush traveling from her lips to her lower stomach, her body a heated furnace.

When they drew back from each other to breathe, Sakura couldn't focus on anything else other than his steady yet ragged breaths. She could only focus on him, it had always been that way.

Was she even breathing?

"I don't want to hear anything else from you about my weight tonight." she smirked, still out of breath. "Do you hear me?"

He smirked right back at her, placing his hands on her hips, bringing her closer to his chest. She could feel their heartbeats in sync as their chests connected, lips inches away from each other's.

His eyes were sultry, gazing down into hers like they were pools of fresh water.

"Not another word?" he'd whispered to her, feeling his breath tickle her lips.

Her eyes darted to his lips, and she felt her own begin to tingle with need. And in that moment, nothing else mattered.

"Not." she said, leaning in closer.

"A single." she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Solitary."

Their lips were centimeters from touching. "Word."

The cookies on the kitchen counter were forgotten in an instant, abandoned for more important matters. Everything became quiet, the only evidence in the kitchen that remained of two teenagers in love were their shaking breaths and hushed whispers.

As the kitchen was soon abandoned for more comfortable arrangements, the only items left behind didn't seem so important as they once were.

A few half eaten jars of nutella, some stray cookie crumbs, and a single, black hair-tie that once held together a pink messy bun.


End file.
